A mobile device typically conduct its data traffic (e.g., with the Internet) through its subscription with a wireless carrier network or mobile network operator (MNO). The same mobile device may also conduct its data traffic through wireless local area networks (WLAN) through WLAN hotspots if such hotspots are available. Depending on its location, the mobile handset may be in the vicinity of zero, one or multiple hotspots of various types. A hotspot can be a personal WLAN hotspot owned by the user of the mobile device, a public WLAN hotspot provided by a venue such as airport, hotel, coffee shops, etc. A WLAN hotspot may also be a WiFi® certified Passpoint™, which enables the mobile device to automatically authenticate to a WLAN without user intervention.
Passpoint™ is an industry solution to streamline network access in hotspots and eliminate the need for users to find and authenticate to WiFi networks. Authentication is performed automatically and silently by the compliant mobile device and hotspot without user actions. This enables a more cellular-like experience when connecting to WiFi networks.